The Big Problem
by TruthOfSelf
Summary: Inu Yasha and company get stuck in Kenshin's time (Rurouni Kenshin) and can't find a way back! Rated for Inuyasha's mouth.
1. What the Hell Is Going On!

The BIG Problem  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Rurouni Kenshin but I'm writing this story anyway.so sue me!  
  
Chapter 1: What The ---- Is Going On?  
  
Kagome was extremely angry with Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha had just told her that he would choose Kikyo over her.  
  
"I'm not talking with you." Kagome said defiantly. "Oh c'mon Kagome." Inu Yasha pleaded. "SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. "Oh man this isn't good." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.  
  
Kagome jumped down the well.  
  
"Kagome don't go." Inu Yasha pleaded jumping after her. "Inu Yasha wait." Miroku called he jumped in after him. "Houshi-sama, don't follow him!" Sango pleaded jumping after Miroku. "Sango don't leave me here," Shippou pleaded at Sango. "C'mon Kirara."  
  
Shippou and Kirara jumped in. They vanished. Shippou and Kirara climbed out the other side. Inu Yasha was confused.  
  
"IT'S NOT THE ---- NEW MOON!!!" Inu Yasha yelled so loud that even Kenshin could here it. "Now now Inu Yasha," Kagome said soothingly. "Maybe we're not in my time. I don't even recognize the area." "The well must've been screwed with." Sango pointed out and looked warily around holding her hiraikotsu (large boomerang). "I don't sense anything." Miroku said. "We should try to get out of this forest," Shippou said. "It's creeping me out." "Good idea Shippou." Kagome said. "Let's go." Inu Yasha said. "Maybe I should lead in case there are any demons around." Miroku pointed out. "Good idea." Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
Meanwhile in the Kamiya Dojo.....  
  
"What was that?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. "I don't know that I don't." Kenshin answered. "Sano will you check it out," Koaru asked. "I have to watch Yahiko." "Okay." Sano said.  
  
He walked out of the dojo. Sano could hear cursing in the distance.  
  
"Kagome look out." Inu Yasha said. "SIT!" Kagome yelled. "AAH!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Serves you right Inu Yasha," said the person called Kagome (Sano doesn't know these people please remember). "And to think I actually thought you had a good side." "Houshi-sama," came another voice. "I'm going ahead." "But Sango-" said the person called Houshi-sama. "No buts," said the person called Sango. "I'm a demon exterminator. I can handle it. C'mon Kirara."  
  
Sano braced himself. Sango came up.  
  
"AH HA!" Sano yelled. "Wh-who are you?" Sango asked. "I'm not answering any questions." Sano answered. "Don't come anywhere near me lecher." Sango said getting into an attack position. "What are you gonna do little missy," Sano asked. "Swing that boomerang at me." "You bet I am," Sango answered. "If that doesn't work then I'll turn my sword on ya." "Like you can swing a sword around," Sano said sarcastically. "I've seen Hitokiri Battousai in action. I bet you can't beat him."  
  
Sango looked confused.  
  
"Who's Hitokiri Battousai?" Sango asked.  
  
Sano fell over.  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't know about Battousai!" Sano said shocked. "Who's Battousai?" Sango asked again. "I'm Battousai." Kenshin said coming out. "You're Battousai." Sango said pointing at him. "It's no joke." Kaoru said. "Not one," Yahiko said looking at Sango. "Hey you're prettier than Kaoru!"  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing that you are Kaoru." Sango said.  
  
By this time Inu Yasha and the others had come over the hill.  
  
"I am." Kaoru answered. "You must be this little boy's older sister." Sango said mistaken. "I'm not," Kaoru corrected. "Yahiko is an orphan. I take care of him and teach him swordsmanship." "I see." Sango said. "I'm not a little boy," Yahiko said. "Why did you mistake Koaru for my older sister?" "Oh that," Sango said. "I thought you two were siblings because you act so much alike."  
  
Sango's fists clenched and fire popped up behind.  
  
"When I get my hands on Naraku," Sango said angrily making a gruesome motion with her boomerang. "He'll be dead." "You shouldn't kill that you shouldn't." Kenshin lectured. "Oh shut it Battousai," Sango said (Kaoru gasped). "You have no idea how it feels to be betrayed. Your whole family and village killed. Then being mistaken for dead." "I'm so sorry." Kaoru said. "It's okay really." Sango said sadly. "No it isn't." Kaoru continued sympathetically. "You were buried alive?" Sano asked. "Yes." Sango answered. "Why don't you and your friends stay with us for awhile." Kaoru suggested. "Okay." Sango said cheerfully.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha," Sango called racing up the hill. "I found a place to stay." "With demons or mortals?" Inu Yasha asked. "Humans you idiot." Sango answered mockingly. "What did you say?" Inu Yasha asked (flames rising behind him) angrily. "Don't make me s-word you Inu Yasha." Kagome said. "Please don't say it please," Inu Yasha said begging Kagome. "I beg of you. Don't say it." "What do you mean by 's-word you'?" Yahiko asked completely confused. "If I say sit-" Kagome said. "Aah!" Inu Yasha cried falling over. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha," Kagome apologized. "I didn't mean it that time." "Sure you did." Inu Yasha said exasperatedly. "SIT," Kagome yelled. "Now that time I meant it. If I tell him sit (looks at Inu Yasha as he sinks further into the ground) he'll fall down. The rosary around his neck has an incantation on it." "Oh," Yahiko. "I still-" "Why don't we go inside?" Kenshin suggested. "Good idea." Koaru agreed. "Hey who said we were going with you." Inu Yasha retorted. "I think it would be a good idea to go with them," Miroku whispered in Inu Yasha's ear. "We don't know if there's any demons around here." "Okay okay lecher." Inu Yasha said exasperatedly.  
  
Kenshin was already walking back to the dojo with Sango and Kagome. "Hey Inu Yasha," Kagome called. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you coming with us?" "You think I'm going to let some sort of demon get me." Inu Yasha called back. "Then you should come that you should." Kenshin said looking over his shoulder. "C'mon Shippou." Inu Yasha said picking him up by the tail and following Sano who was already walking away. "I don't wanna." Shippou cried. "He's sooooooo cute." Koaru said following Inu Yasha. "HEY SHIPPOU WHY DON'T YOU TURN INTO A RABBIT!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Yahiko just stood there staring after Inu Yasha.  
  
"WHY?!" Shippou asked. "JUST LET HER SEE A RABBIT!!!" Miroku yelled about to crack up laughing.  
  
Kaoru's head swiveled toward Miroku.  
  
"What was that?" Kaoru growled grabbing Miroku's robes. "N-nothing." Miroku lied. "Now now Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said. "You should treat your guests more nicely that you should." "KENSHIN, DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled. "Well you should Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said sheepishly. "Hey," Kagome cried. "He's only telling you the truth. Anyways I don't see why you should try and hurt Miroku." "He's making fun of me." Kaoru said sullenly. "Miroku stop making fun of Kaoru." Sango said walking up to Miroku holding her hiraikotsu above her head. "Oh ----!!" Miroku cursed and started running. "GET BACK HERE MIROKU!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH! Sango reappeared with Miroku (who she was dragging).  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Kaoru asked Sango. "It's nothing," Sango answered. "Don't pay attention to him. He's just a monk who aids the common man he says. I'd like to see him do that one day."  
  
Miroku was pulled up by Inu Yasha.  
  
"Miroku you idiot," he said hitting him in the head. "You just had to make a fool of yourself didn't you." "SIT!" Kagome yelled. "AAH!" Inu Yasha fell face first into the ground.  
  
Kenshin, Kagome, and Sango were walking back to the dojo.  
  
"Inu Yasha are you coming or not?" Kagome asked. "Feh." Inu Yasha mumbled. "Sit boy." Kagome commanded. "AAH," Inu Yasha yelled as he sank deeper. "KAGOME GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" "Why?" Kagome asked casually. "SO I CAN HIT YOU!" he yelled. "Jeez, for a human you sure are ill tempered." Sano said walking away with Miroku following him. "I'M NOT A HUMAN!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Sit boy." Kagome ordered (Inu Yasha falls flat on his face yet again).  
  
Yahiko started cracking up laughing. Shippou notices the others going away and decides to follow Kaoru (who is mumbling to herself).  
  
"Well aren't you cute." Koaru said looking down at Shippou.  
  
Shippou just grins.  
  
"You're coming with us." Kaoru said picking him up.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up Yahiko and followed Kaoru.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Yahiko yelled. "I'd like to keep my hearing kid." Inu Yasha muttered. "I'M NOT A KID!!!" Yahiko yelled. "You sure are." Inu Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
************************************************ A/N: Hope you like the story so far! KU KU KU KU KU!!!! That's right, I'm the defense attorney! This story may take awhile to finish.so be patient..I'm writing 7 fanfics at once yeah. Hee hee R&R Plz!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Awfully Long Night & Who Should Show...

Hope you are liking the story so far.It's going to take a while to get any other chapters up but don't worry.They'll be done soon; I hope. KU KU KU!!! Isn't that annoying? Oh well, I like it. It's funny. So sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: The Awfully Long Night & Who Should Show Up But Aoshi Shinomori (Oh Great)  
  
Kenshin, Miroku, and Inu Yasha were sitting by the door.  
  
"Kagome you can borrow one of my kimonos in the morning." Kaoru offered. "Thank you," Kagome accepted. "I can't go wandering around in my own clothes here. People would think I'm some sort of creep." "You sure did that in the Sengoku Jidai wench." Inu Yasha retorted. "Don't make me s-word you outside Inu Yasha," Kagome retorted back. "Besides the only thing Lady Kaede had was priestess clothes. You even said that I looked like Kikyo when I wear those things." "Okay okay," Inu Yasha said. "I take it back."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Kaoru went to sleep in a different room. While the guys guarded. Yahiko tried really hard to stay awake but couldn't. Sano was snoring. It was just Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kenshin.  
  
"Is it morning yet?" Inu Yasha asked for the tenth time. "Not yet." Kenshin said wishing and hoping that he would shut the ---- up. "Inu Yasha why do you keep asking," Miroku asked. "Wait a minute, you're not scared are you?"  
  
The most stupidest look ever came onto Inu Yasha's face (kinda like Vash the Stampede when he gets really drunk or just doing something stupid).  
  
"I'm not scared." Inu Yasha said his mouth twitching. "Oh man." Kenshin groaned. "What?" Miroku asked. "He is scared." Kenshin answered one eye popping open to see if Inu Yasha was going to hit him. "Hey, I'm usually a hanyou," Inu Yasha admitted. "But since it's the ---- new moon, I'm completely useless." "Now that I'm afraid is true," Miroku admitted. "When he's useless I'm useful, as well as Sango and Shippou. Kirara as well." "Well I'm scared of the new moon so shut it lecher." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
Kenshin looked at him.  
  
"I don't see any reason to be scared that I don't." Kenshin said. "I know you don't but I do." Inu Yasha retorted. "There's no need to get angry that there isn't." Kenshin said. "Well, when I'm human, other demons could come and take advantage of my weakness and I won't be able to protect Kagome or the rest of them. It's something I've lived with my whole life." Inu Yasha said. "I see now." Kenshin muttered. "You know," Miroku said pondering for a moment (Inu Yasha has a really weird look). "One time when he was human, Inu Yasha told me he was afraid of the new moon." "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "There's no need to get angry that th-" Kenshin started on Inu Yasha.  
  
BASH!  
  
"DON'T LECTURE ME!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Kenshin had a dazed expression (swirly eyes like swirls) and a wide smile.  
  
"Hello, Himura," Miroku said tapping his head. "Anybody in there."  
  
Kaoru, Sango, and Kagome walked in. Their eyes were narrowed. Sano and Yahiko were staring at them (they woke up when Inu Yasha yelled at Kenshin). Inu Yasha was standing. Kagome turned Inu Yasha around and pushed him outside.  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Kagome ordered.  
  
Kagome turned around and walked back into the dojo. Kaoru walked out of the dojo. She bent down and hit Inu Yasha in the head (who is now in a crater). Kaoru then walked back into the dojo. Inu Yasha started to pull himself up. Sango walked out of the dojo holding her hiraikotsu.  
  
"Don't do that Sango." Miroku pleaded. "Shut it Houshi-sama." Sango retorted hitting him in the head with her fist.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up dazed. BASH!  
  
"That's for waking us up." Sango said.  
  
Inu Yasha fell back into the crater which he helped make. Sango walked back into the dojo and followed Kagome and Kaoru to their room. Kenshin looked at the crater.  
  
"That's going to be a problem." Sano pointed out. "I'm not going to be the one fixing it either." Yahiko said. "Please tell me you're not going to make me do that by myself?" Kenshin asked. "Sure are because I'm getting out of here in the morning." Sano answered. "I've got a lesson with Kaoru in the morning as well." Yahiko said. "You can always have Inu Yasha fill up that miniature crater." Miroku suggested rubbing his head.  
  
BASH! Inu Yasha had just popped up.  
  
"You're really luck Tetsusaiga doesn't work right now." Inu Yasha growled. "If you're going to yell Inu Yasha, I'll get Kagome." Miroku threatened. "Does it look like I'll do that after those 11 incantations in a row," Inu Yasha growled. "Like I'd have that done to me again." "I don't see why she'd do that, that I don't." Kenshin muttered sheepishly. "I can't sleep after somebody (looks at Inu Yasha meaningfully) yelled." Sango said walking in.  
  
She was in her aromor. Sango opened the door and sat down on the porch (well whatever it is, I'm not interested in looking up Japanese architecture). All of the sudden the door to the Kamiya Dojo opened.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked the person standing there. "My name is Aoshi Shinomori." said the person standing there. "Are you some sort of demon?" asked Inu Yasha. "I'm not a demon you idiot." Aoshi said angrily. "You're lucky my fangs and claws are gone right now." Inu Yasha said crossing his arms. "And Tetsusaiga not working at the moment." Miroku added. "That too." Inu Yasha said wakking him in the face. "Oh great," Kenshin groaned. "Aoshi why are you here right now." "I've come to fight you Battousai." Aoshi answered. "Why now?" Kenshin asked. "I told you the first time I fought you to finish me off, otherwise I would continue to come after you." Aoshi answered. "That's gonna end today!" Sango yelled. "What are you going to do? Sword fight me." Aoshi asked. "No. Kirara." Sango answered.  
  
Sango's cat demon Kirara leapt forward.  
  
"If Kirara can't do anything, I'll just use my hiraikotsu." Sango said. "I doubt that little thing can do anything." Aoshi retorted.  
  
Kirara turned into a large cat with fangs.  
  
"Holy ----!" Aoshi cursed. "You won't be able to say a word when I'm through with you." Sango retorted. "I'll have to agree with Sango." Miroku muttered under his breath. "I'd really like to help her. Man do I want to turn Tetsusaiga on him." Inu Yasha said angrily. "It's almost morning." Kenshin said. "Oh my god, it's enormous!" Kaoru said completely shocked. "It's Kirara!" Sango retorted. "Are you some sort of demon? 'Cause I really want to get rid of you." Inu Yasha asked yet again. "I'm not a demon." Aoshi said angrily.  
  
The sun began to rise. Kagome walked out looking amazingly angry. Inu Yasha began to go back to hanyou.  
  
"Now you're really gonna get it." Inu Yasha said. "Run!!" Sango yelled. "Why?" Aoshi asked. "No you don't have to, just wait and see." Sango answered.  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Aoshi jumped 6 feet in the air. Inu Yasha had drawn Tetsusaiga and he was back in his normal form. Inu Yasha lunged at Aoshi.  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled. "What was that for?" Inu Yasha asked rather muffled. "Can anyone get some sleep wherever you are?" Kagome asked angrily. The Tetsusaiga had nearly hit Sango but she jumped out of the way.  
  
"I don't know." Inu Yasha answered muffled still. "I think this is the wrong time to challenge you Battousai." Aoshi said and then left. "What is that guy afraid of? I wasn't gonna hurt him." Inu Yasha said rising angrily. "SIT!!!!" Kagome ordered. "What was that for Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked her. "I guess no one's able to get any sleep around here if you're here." Kagome answered. "At least the moonless night has come to an end." Inu Yasha said happily.  
  
*********************************************************** Here's another chapter for ya! Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. I always run straight into people who swing demons swords at me.but I just want a hug big brother!! I know, I know.very corny but it's funny to me so shut up and sue me. R&R plz! The next chapter will be up soon! 


	3. The Incident at Akabeko

Chapter 3: The Incident At Akabeko  
  
Kagome was dressed in one of Kaoru's kimonos. They were walking to Kenshin and the other's faveorite resturant Akabeko.  
  
"Wow it's so pretty here." Kagome complimented. "I bet it's even more beautiful where you come from." Kaoru said. "I come from the future actually," Kagome said. "Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara all come from the Sengoku Jidai." "I bet it's a nice way of life in the feudal era." Yahiko wondered. "Actually I can't enjoy it," Kagome said. "You see we're looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama." "Shikon no Tama." Kaoru repeated. "Uh huh." Kagome said. "Isn't that the legendary jewel that can increase a demons power?" Sano asked. "Yup, it was once guarded by the priestess Kikyo." Kagome answered. "Kikyo." Kaoru repeated. "Yup, she's not alive anymore," Kagome said. "Kikyo was resurrected by the evil witch Urasue. She tried to steal Kikyo's soul but only succeded in reviving it. Kikyo is fueled by her hatred of Inu Yasha and getting revenge for her death."  
  
They reached the Akabeko.  
  
"Hello Miss Tae!" Kaoru greeted. "Why hello Miss Kaoru, I see you have extra people with you today. Eek!" Miss Tae cried. "What?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Miss Tae was pointing at his ears with a terrified look on her face. Everyone else in the resturant was looking at Inu Yasha was well. They were staring at him.  
  
"If you've got something to say then say it...cause that look is really ticking me off." Inu Yasha said angrily. "Sit boy." Kagome ordered. "Aaah!" Inu Yasha cried (people really started to stare).  
  
The group was sitting in a little cubicle where they were eating there food. Inu Yasha was slurping his food. People of course were still staring. Inu Yasha's head swivled around.  
  
"IT YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Sit boy!" Kagome ordered. "AAH!" Inu Yasha cried.  
  
The hot pot on the floor tipped over. Miroku and Kenshin grabbed it and righted it.  
  
"Hot hot hot hot!!!!" Miroku and Kenshin moaned shaking their hands. "Inu Yasha stop being so angry." Kagome said. "Yeah Inu Yasha!" Ayame and Suzume agreed.  
  
The person across (really really drunk) threw a bowl across the room. Inu Yasha ducked. The bowl hit Kenshin in the side of the head. He fell backward and hit the wall. A red pig fell on his head (he has the dazed look on his face again).  
  
"Uncle Kenshin you okay?" Suzume asked. "Kenshin are you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
He didn't even answer. Inu Yasha got up angrily and pulled out Tetsusaiga. The guy who threw the bowl at him gulped.  
  
"Oh ----!" he cursed under his breath. "What are you," Inu Yasha asked. "A scared little chicken?"  
  
The guy bolted. Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Get back here." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
He ran out the door after him. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaoru were watching them. Kaoru got up and followed Inu Yasha out of the Akabeko. She looked around. She saw Inu Yasha chase the drunken man across the bridge leading back to the dojo.  
  
"Inu Yasha come back," Kaoru called. "You don't know what he's capable of."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't seem to hear her.  
  
Meanwhile in the Akabeko.....  
  
Having revived Kenshin from being hit in the head with the red pig (*cough cough*....wait till they get back to the dojo), they looked around for Kaoru and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey where'd Inu Yasha and Miss Kaoru go?" Kagome asked Miroku. "I have no idea." Miroku lied. "You do," Kagome interrogatted. "Where did they go?" "I saw Inu Yasha run after the man who threw the bowl at him," Miroku answered as Kagome shook him just to get an answer out of him. "Kaoru ran after him." "How dare he!!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
She ran out the door. Sano and the others followed her. Kenshin stayed back and payed the bill and then he ran after them.  
  
Meanwhile across the bridge that led back to the dojo......  
  
Saitoh Hajime was walking across the bridge. He saw Kaoru grabbing some man with silver hair. The man with silver hair was chasing another man who looked drunk. The man was preparing to jump over the bridge.  
  
"Inu Yasha stop!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Hajime was fighting back laughter.  
  
"Let go of me Kaoru," Inu Yasha ordered. "He's gonna pay for throwing that bowl at me."  
  
The man jumped off the bridge and Inu Yasha jumped after him pulling Kaoru with him. Hajime went running to see if they were alright. Kaoru and the mysterious man with dog ears were soaked. The man who appeared to be drunk had jumped but gotten away before Inu Yasha could reach him.  
  
"Get back here." Inu Yasha ordered. "Are you two all right?" Hajime asked.  
  
Kaoru froze and then looked up.  
  
"Saitoh!" Kaoru cried shocked. "You'll need to get out of there." Hajime called. "Saitoh." Sano and Yahiko had just come up.  
  
Sango was with them.  
  
"Who are you." Sango demanded.  
  
She was holding her hiraikotsu looking like she was ready to swing.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Kenshin had come up and warned Sango not to through her hiraikotsu. "So Battousai looks like you've found more friends." Hajime said. "Kaoru hang on." Inu Yasha said grabbing her. "Let go of me!" Kaoru ordered.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Ayame, Suzume, Dr. Genzai, Megumi, and Shippou were running up.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried hurling herself to the bridge.  
  
She bended over it. SMACK!  
  
"Stay away from me Inu Yasha!" Kaoru ordered. "What was that for?" Inu Yasha asked. "For trying to help me." Kaoru said. "I was going to jump back up there but apparently you don't want me to help you!" Inu Yasha said heatedly. "I didn't know what you were going to do," Kaoru said falling onto her knees in the water. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha." "Inu Yasha," Kagome cried while Hajime tried to restrain her. "Kaoru! Are you alright?" "Feh," Inu Yasha said angrily. "Fine."  
  
Kagome burst into tears. Inu Yasha began to look sheepish. Hajime looked shocked as Kagome continued to cry.  
  
"Kagome don't be sad." Inu Yasha cried sheepishly up at her. "I'm not sad," Kagome sobbed. "I'm worried about you and for what. You don't care a about me a single bit. Sure embarrassing Miss Kaoru like that. Even me! How could you! You're gonna pay big time ya doehead." "Kagome I'm not trying to." Inu Yasha said sheepishly. "I don't want to here excuses," Kagome said furiously. "I'm crying out of frustration with you. First you choose Kikyo over me and now this."  
  
Sango looked at Inu Yasha to Kagome.  
  
"So that was how we got here." Shippou said. "All because of Inu Yasha," Sango cried, her anger rising. "How could you do that to Kagome!!!" "But-" Inu Yasha began. "No buts my friend," Miroku interrupted. "Us guys can't decide which girl to choose. It's so hard." "You should talk lecher." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
Hajime and the others were standing there with completely confused looks on there faces. Kaoru was shivering.  
  
"Can't I have both." Inu Yasha said timidly knowing what Kagome was going to say. Kaoru jumped.  
  
"No you can't have both." Kaoru, Sango, and Shippou said at the same time.  
  
SMACK! Kaoru hit Inu Yasha upside the head. He fell over into the river. Inu Yasha stood up soaking wet and angry.  
  
"There's your answer." Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin, and the others said at the same time.  
  
Kagome got free from Hajime's grip and was glaring at Inu Yasha from above.  
  
"Inu Yasha take Miss Kaoru and jump back onto this bridge right now." Kagome called in a deadly tone. "Oh no." Kenshin said.  
  
All of them except Hajime and Kagome ran off the bridge.  
  
"C'mon." Sano said pulling him off the bridge. Inu Yasha put Kaoru down and she bolted off the bridge. Kagome turned her back on Inu Yasha and began to walk off the bridge. Inu Yasha followed her.  
  
"Get back on the bridge." Kagome ordered in a deadly tone.  
  
Inu Yasha ran back onto the middle of the bridge know what was coming.  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Kagome ordered. "AAAH!!!!" Inu Yasha cried as he fell through the bridge. "That's what you get Inu Yasha." Sango said. "SIT!" Kagome ordered agian.  
  
There was a crater at least 30 feet in the ground filling with water. The bridge was completely demolished.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Hajime asked Kagome. "None of your buisness." Kagome snapped. "I'm in big trouble." Miroku moaned.  
  
Kaoru, Megumi, Sango, Ayame, Suzume, and Kagome were glaring at him. Miroku bolted. Sango grabbed. Miroku escaped and jumped into the miniature crater. He landed on Inu Yasha's head. Inu Yasha stood up and dragged Miroku back up the slope. Everyone walked back to the dojo and Hajime just stood there.  
  
*********************************************************************** A/N: Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! The fourth chapter might take a while to finish..don't worry, it will be done soon enough.I hope...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I think he just uses his injuries as an excuse to show off that torso! I think so too...but oh well Inu Yasha is HOT!!!!!!!! So sue me! I don't care what you think of me.so KUKUKU! La la la la la.. And the elf floated over the moon..and guess what, Inu Yasha is tied to a bed post up there waiting for me! R&R plz 


	4. Kikyo's Appearance

Chapter 4: Kikyo's Appearance  
  
Kagome was back in her own clothes and she was still fuming at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha (of course) was moping around because of the 21 sits.  
  
"Inu Yasha why don't yoy go fill up those craters in the dojo." Kaoru said.  
  
Koaru who was wrapped up in a blanket and sneezing was angry with Inu Yasha as well. Sango, Ayame, and Suzume had smacked at least 30 times since they go back from the Akabeko.  
  
"Get off my back," Inu Yasha retorted. "It's still killing me after those 21 sits." "How could you break Kagome's heart like that though!" Megumi said coming into the room with a bowl full of soup. "Thanks Megumi." Kaoru said. "It's not like I hate Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "It's just that-" "Oh sure you don't hate me," Kagome interrupted bursting into the room. "Just choosing a dead woman over me. Don't you know anything!" "Kagome I-" Inu Yasha again. "I don't want to hear it," Kagome interrupted again. "Cause how could I forget you've got a thing for dead girls. You necrophiliac!"  
  
With this said, Kagome burst into tears and ran out of the room. Megumi and Kaoru smacked Inu Yasha.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!!!" Megumi and Kaoru yelled. "Kagome wait." Inu Yasha called after her. "Sit boy." Kagome ordered through her tears. "Aah!" Inu Yasha cried. "Kagome where are you going?" Megumi asked. "Away from Inu Yasha." Kagome answered. "Kagome come back." Kaoru pleaded.  
  
Kagome didn't hear her. She was already out of the dojo and plunging through the forest. She reached the shrine and sank onto the ground and began to cry.  
  
Meanwhile, through the woulds and in the dojo....  
  
Inu Yasha was getting yelled at by Megumi and Kaoru.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked walking into the room. "Kagome ran away because of Inu Yasha." Kaoru answered. "What did he do?" Sango asked. "He said something about Kikyo again." Megumi answered. "Okay that's it!" Sango said. "What," Inu Yasha cried dumbfounded. "It's not my fault the wench got angry with me." "If I was the one to tell you sit I would but I can't!" Sango said angrily. "Same with us." said Kaoru and Megumi. "What's going on?" Miroku and the other guys had just walked in. "Where's Kagome?" Yahiko asked. "I saw her crying," Kenshin said. "I tried to stop her but she yelled at me. She must be up at the shrine." "Well anyway," Sano said. "She won't be there long because it just started to rain." "WHAT?!" Sango, Kaoru, and Megumi yelled. "That's right it did," Yahiko said. "Kagome's probably out in the open she won't be there long." "I doubt it." Inu Yasha said. "Why?" Sano asked. "I don't like it," Miroku said. "There was something evil about that forest when we arrived here."  
  
Everyone's attention was fixed on Miroku.  
  
"EEEEK!!!!" Koaru shrieked. "What is it?" Kenshin and the others asked. "Wha-what are those things?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Everyone turned around.  
  
"Kikyo's soul gatherers." Inu Yash answered. "She's here?" Sango asked. "Soul gatherers?" Yahiko repeated. "What's that they're carrying?" Sano asked. "The souls of dead women." Miroku answered. "They're creepy." Kaoru said.  
  
Inu Yasha go up and jumped ran after them.  
  
"Inu Yasha come back!" Shippou cried. "You don't know what Kikyo will do!" Miroku yelled. "Inu Yasha get back here," Sango ordered. "I'm not finished with you."  
  
Sango ran out of the room and reappeared moments later in her skin tight armor.  
  
"C'mon Kirara." Sango said.  
  
Sango and Kirara went after Inu Yasha.  
  
Meanwhile, through the woods and to the shrine....  
  
Kagome was getting soaked as she cried.  
  
"What's this?" said a voice near her.. "Huh," Kagome murmured through her tears. "Ki-Kikyo."  
  
************************************************************* A/N: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Oh well. Chapter 5 will be up soon enough. Anywayz.. I hope you all like the story so far. R&R plz! 


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango were running with Kenshin to the shrine. Kenshin was just going to show them the way. Suddenly an earsplitting shriek split the air.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried. "I know another way to the shrine," Kenshin informed them, turning around. "It'll give us more cover." "I don't care about more cover," Inu Yasha snapped. "I care about finding Kagome." "Kenshin's right Inu Yasha," Sango said. "Demon exterminators have to have cover when hunting down a demon." "I should know that as well," Kenshin said sadly. "I used to be and assassin." "You did?" Sango asked. "What?!" Inu Yasha cried. "We don't have time to dawdle let's go!" Kenshin said plunging into the woods.  
  
Sango and Inu Yasha ran after him. As well as Kirara.  
  
"We're nearly there." Kenshin whispered. "Why are you talking in a whisper?" Inu Yasha asked. "Shut up you idiot," Sango ordered. "Don't you know anything? They'll be able to hear us if we make to much noise." "Exactly," Kenshin said. "Stop!"  
  
Kenshin thrust out an arm. They could hear voices.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked. "I merely want to know where Inu Yasha is." Kikyo answered. "Well go and find him," Kagome retorted. "I'm angry with him. You'll be happy to know this too. Inu Yasha chose you over me!" "He did what?" Kikyo asked. "You heard me," Kagome sobbed. "He chose you over me!" "He chose me over you?" Kikyo asked. "Yes." Kagome wailed, melting into more sobs. "So that is why you are crying?" Kikyo asked. "Yes." Kagome cried tearfully. "Please tell me where he is." Kikyo pleaded. "No." Kagome resented. "Then I'll just have to make you." Kikyo said calmly. "No please." Kagome begged. "I don't want to listen to your begging." Kikyo replied. "I'll do anything you ask." Kagome said. "Then tell me where Inu Yasha is!" Kikyo ordered. "I'm right here." Inu Yasha said stepping out. "Inu Yasha!" Kikyo murmured. "Seems you forgot to put a barrier around the shrine." Sango said appearing beside Inu Yasha. "What are you doing?" Kenshin asked, his hand on his reverse blade sword.  
  
Kirara growled.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Kikyo asked Inu Yasha. "We saw your soul gatherers Kikyo." Sango answered. "There not hard to miss that they aren't." Kenshin said. "You still wander this earth Kikyo," Inu Yasha said coldly. "Now that I know that you would kill Kagome, I don't think I'll-" "Inu Yasha," Kikyo interrupted, "She means more to you than I do? Well does she?" "Kikyo, you pinned me to a tree for 50 years," Inu Yasha replied angrily. "Then Kagome set me free. You really think I'd still love you after that long?" "You should sue her." Kagome said. "Be quiet." Kikyo said.  
  
Kenshin jumped up and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Kenshin take Kagome back to the dojo." Inu Yasha ordered. "C'mon Kagome." Kenshin said grabbing her hand and heading for the woods.  
  
Kikyo glared at Inu Yasha. Then a barrier appeared. Kenshin stopped. Kagome came over to him.  
  
"You cannot leave this place." Kikyo cried. "Kikyo let them leave," Sango pleaded. "This is between Inu Yasha and you." "I have no desire to listen to you." Kikyo said angrily.  
  
Kikyo raised one of her sacred arrows and fired. It hit the ground but gave Sango a scratch. A hole began to appear out of nowhere. Sango and Kirara began to fall into it. Kenshin grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said. "Not a problem." Kenshin said with no smile. "He's so different," Kagome thought. "When he's fighting or protecting. He acts like a totally different person. I wonder why." "Sango!" Inu Yasha cried.  
  
Kikyo pointed an arrow at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kikyo don't shoot!" Kagome and Kenshin cried at the same time.  
  
Kikyo turned to them both. Kenshin had let go of Kagome. She looked at Kenshin.  
  
"I have not seen you before," Kikyo whispered so softly that they could barely hear her above the rain. "You are from this era are you not? Yet I sense something about you that you would like to keep a secret." "I am from this time," Kenshin answered coldly. "Yes I do have a secret. I would rather not speak of it now." "Kikyo don't kill Inu Yasha," Kagome begged. "You died because of Naraku. Inu Yasha and you were deceived by him. Just go back to the Sengoku Jidai so you can be at peace. Please Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo almost seemed to be moved by these words. She looked at Inu Yasha then at Kagome.  
  
"It appears you love her more than me Inu Yasha," Kikyo said sadly as her soul gatherers surrounded her. "You really do care more for her than me. Until we meet again."  
  
With that said Kikyo disappear with her soul gatherers. Sango climbed out of the hole.  
  
"---- THAT ----- FOR MAKING ME FALL INTO THAT ---- HOLE!!!!" Sango yelled. "Kagome tell me what she did to you?" Inu Yasha asked. "Nothing." Kagome lied. "Tell me." Inu Yasha ordered. "SIT," Kagome ordered. "Don't ask me!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango walked ahead. Kenshin was talking to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin." Kagome said. "Don't mention it," Kenshin said staring at the sky his face getting hit with rain. "Kagome, why didn't you answer Inu Yasha's question?" "I felt like if I did," Kagome answered, "I would be telling on her. I couldn't do it." "I see," Kenshin muttered. "Kagome, do you know why Kikyo said what she did to me?" "No, why?" Kagome answered. "I used to be an assassin," Kenshin answered sadly. "I don't kill anymore. I just became a rurouni. I protect people now." "Oh," Kagome said realizing why he moved so fast. "I see now. You're much different when a battle's going on. It's like you're a whole different person."  
  
Kenshin smiled. Kagome grinned from ear to ear. Then she did something completely unexpected. She hugged him out of shere gratitude.  
  
"What was that for?" Kenshin asked her. "It was just an extra thanks," Kagome answered. "You're a good friend. Don't leave Miss Kaoru and the others okay? If I find out that someone left in my history book you're gonna be in deep trouble." "I won't leave." Kenshin promised. "Good." Kagome replied smiling. "Kagome!" Yahiko cried running up and hugging Kagome. "You're okay!" Kaoru cried tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kagome was lifted off her feet. Inu Yasha had picked her up. Sano walked up.  
  
"We should get you all inside," Sano said. "You're all soaked!"  
  
With that, the group walked back into the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
*********************************************************************** A/N: Hey!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter but oh well. Chapter 6 (the last chapter) will be done soon.I think..don't ask me.it depends on how bored I get. Ok.R&R plz!! 


	6. AN! MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT! COULD AFF...

KONNICHIWA!!!!  
  
I know I know. I haven't updated in a while but I don't care!! You here me! I don't care!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Okay. Anywayz…writers block has taken control of my life. I need some ideas. I need some ideas for this fanfic and for another one…I would kinda like it to be a Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha pairing with a bit (not a lot, but some) romance between them. Can ya help me?  
  
((Inuyasha pops up))  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!! Why does everything need to have fluff?!  
  
Because I want it too! I like Inuyasha and Kagome fluff is fun. It's sweet and fun to read too. I like it. So there….Hahahaha!!  
  
Inuyasha: WENCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO OR NOT! I DON'T WANT IT! IT'S SICK!  
  
SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha: OWWWWWW!!!!  
  
That's what you get. I'm sorry… ((helps Inuyasha up and hugs him))  
  
Inuyasha: ((blushes))  
  
Talk to ya later Inuyasha-chan. Luv ya! ((kisses him on the cheek))  
  
Inuyasha: ((Still blushing))  
  
Okay. Back to business. I need help with ideas. Please feel free to email me at moonprincess3455@aol.com (or IM me at moonprincess3455) I can also be reached at miaka24@saramnet.com but I only check that one twice a week. Oh yea! Mari, I know ur gonna read this so listen up! Call Kaitlynn!! She's pretty pissed at you right now…something about not being able to get a hold of ya today (July 22, 2003) but hey that's not my problem right now. O and ur evil! U weren't supposed to lose the fanfic!!!! SO EVIL!! Oh well. I forgive ya.  
  
Okay…I gotta go now….maybe I'll get some ideas but I would still like to hear from people.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Be blessed! ~Kagome 


	7. Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparations  
  
Sano had been sent out to get tofu. Kaoru had told him he had better get it.  
  
"Man why'd I have to go out and get the tofu?" Sano asked himself.  
  
He could picture Kaoru's face at that moment.  
  
"Sano don't whine about getting something for me!" Kaoru cried in his imagination.  
  
Sano sighed. Kagome and the others didn't know a thing about what they were planning. They had been sent off to the shrine with Ayame and Suzume. Kaoru had accompanied them. Kenshin was cleaning with Yahiko and Megumi. Dr. Genzai was looking for extra pillows in the dojo's wharehouse. All he had gotten so far was dust in his face.  
  
Meanwhile at the shrine....  
  
Kagome was wandering around with Ayame.  
  
"Auntie Kagome are you going to leave?" Ayame asked. "I don't know Ayame," Kagome answered. "I don't even know where we got out from in the forest." "Don't leave Auntie Kagome." Ayame pleaded.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inu Yasha in the tree. He was smiling. Kagome burst into laughter. Ayame saw Inu Yasha in the tree. Inu Yasha jumped down. He picked up Ayame.  
  
"Inu Yasha you sweetie!" Kagome and Ayame cried.  
  
Kaoru walked over and stopped when she saw Ayame, Inu Yasha, and Kagome. Kaoru smiled. Miroku and Sango were laughing with Kagome.  
  
"They all look so happy don't they Shippou?" Kaoru asked. "They do." Shippou answered. "I don't want you guys to go," Kaoru said starting to cry. "You guys are good friends....you're like family." "Kaoru don't cry," Shippou pleaded. "Kagome told me last night! She really doesn't want to go!" "Really?" Kaoru asked. "Really." Shippou answered. "Kaoru what's wrong?" Sango asked. "I don't want you guys to go." Kaoru answered sobbing uncontrolably. "I don't want to go either." Kagome said beginning to sob.  
  
Kaoru and Kagome began to cry uncontrolably. Kagome sank to the ground. Kaoru and Kagome were on the ground hugging each other and crying. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"Would you two stop your wailing?" Inu Yasha asked angrily. "You're dead inside Inu Yasha!" Kaoru cried through her sobs. "S-SIT!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
Sango began to cry. Now the three of them were sobbing on the ground hugging each other. Yahiko came running up the shrine steps.  
  
"Kaoru it's time to return to the dojo!" Yahiko called.  
  
Kaoru looked up. Sango and Kagome looked at Yahiko.  
  
"What were you three doing," Yahiko asked, "crying your heads off?" "CAN IT YAHIKO!" Koaru, Kagome, and Sango shrieked. "Looks like Yahiko got them angry." Miroku muttered. "Couldn't agree more." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
Sango and Kagome turned around. Flames (anime style) rose behind them.  
  
"Oh no." Miroku and Inu Yasha cried. "SIT!" Kagome ordered.  
  
Sango hit Miroku in the head with her hiraikotsu.  
  
"Well are you going to stand around all day or are you going to come back to the dojo?" Yahiko asked. "We'll be going back to the dojo." Kaoru answered. "What Kaoru said." Inu Yasha said standing up. The group headed back to the dojo. Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Ayume, and Suzume were there as well. When the group walked into the main room they met a huge surprise.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" Ayume and Suzume yelled. "Wow." Kagome breathed. "I got you guys to go up to the shrine so Kenshin and the others could get everything ready." Kaoru admitted. "It's a goodbye party." Suzume said happily. "You guys." Kagome and Sango moaned. "This party should get started now!" Sano yelled.  
  
And so the party begins (he he he).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know you don't like cliffhangers but so sue me! No no don't sue me, I have no money!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! My Kung Pao Turkeys are attacking me! NO KUNG PAO TURKEYS NO!!!! I AM YOUR MASTER!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!!!!! OKAY THAT'S IT NO CORN!!!! Okay that's better.....bad Kung Pao Turkeys bad....no corn tonight. Oh will be updating soon.....in awhile....I'm working on other fanfics such as The Summer Disaster, 3 Psychopathic Peoples & Inu Yasha Truth or Dare, etc., etc. I won't bore you with them now. Ja....NOOOO I'M NOT FINISHED!!! Okay, this is Moocow from 3 Psycopathic Peoples & Inu Yasha Truth or Dare. The story is whacky because it's being written by a psycopath...I know horrible spelling but that's only because it's summer and I didn't edit! Okay! Good. I'll have to get my sister to put this chapper up...okay ja NO WAIT! One more thing......SURRENDER TO MY ALMIGHTY MALLETS!!!! Okay now we can say goodbye....ja ne! P.P.S R&R one more thing........continue too read. 


	8. PARTY! YAY FUN!

Chapter 7:  
  
Megumi, Ayume, Suzume, and Dr. Genzai had come to the dojo for the party.  
  
"I wonder how you got that scar." Miroku wondered. "Haven't you figured out dumb-ass, he used to be a hitokiri." Kagome snapped suddenly. "You weren't supposed to say anything that you weren't." Kenshin mumbled. "Oh sorry about that." Kagome apologized. "Jeez, she makes sound like she's apologizing for stepping on my foot or something." Kenshin thought to himself. "GET AWAY FROM KAGOME RIGHT NOW!!!" Inu Yasha yelled in Kenshin's ear. "I'd like to keep my hearing that I would." Kenshin mumbled. "INU YASHA SIT!" Kagome ordered. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inu Yasha asked. "For not being nice to Kenshin," Kagome replied. "Anyways if you weren't listening I said 'used' to be a hitokiri idiot." "Jeez, how was I supposed to know." Inu Yasha muttered to himself.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi turned to Sango.  
  
"Talk about overprotective." they whispered. "WHAT'S THAT?!" Inu Yasha asked heatedly. "Nothing nothing at all." Kaoru, Megumi, and Sango muttered. "Sir Ken would you like some tofu?" Megumi asked. "GET AWAY FROM HIM MEGUMI!!" Kaoru ordered. "Why should I Kaoru," Megumi teased, "you can't even pour a decent cup of sake." "This should get interesting." Miroku and Inu Yasha muttered. "Give me that." Kaoru ordered grabbing the bottle of sake from Megumi. "Miss Kaoru you shouldn't drink so much that you shouldn't." Kenshin lectured. "Leave me alone." Kaoru snapped. "She said she wants to be left alone so let's leave her alone," Megumi said grinning evily. "How about that tofu Sir Ken." "No thanks." Kenshin rejected. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" Kaoru yelled. "Y-you do?" Kenshin, Miroku, and Inu Yasha stammered.  
  
Kaoru nodds her head vigorously.  
  
"I'm a worthless woman who can't even pour a cup of sake...*hic*......I can't cook well and I'm not even pretty....*hic*.....I'm just a loser with no talent except swordsmanship." Kaoru sobbed. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that Miss Kaoru that you shouldn't." Kenshin begged. "But there's one thing I'm good at and I won't let anyone beat me at it." Kaoru mumbled.  
  
Kaoru starts laughing insanely.  
  
"I can't tell you!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha was looking scared.  
  
"Out with it missie." Sano ordered. "NO!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kagome was trying her best to keep a straight face. Sango was rolling on the floor cracking up laughing. Finally, Kagome cracked. She began rolling with Sango on the floor laughing her head off. Inu Yasha grabbed Shippou and ran outside onto the roof.  
  
"What's up with him?" Yahiko asked. "I don't know." Sano answered.  
  
They both sweatdropped. Dr. Genzai had fallen asleep. Ayume and Suzume were now drawing on his face. Kaoru was still laughing insanely. The party stopped when Kaoru fell asleep and the others were slowly drifting off. Inu Yasha came back in with a sleeping Shippou in his arms. Inu Yasha put Shippou by a sleeping Kagome and went outside to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but so sue me. NO DON'T SUE ME!!! I'LL HAVE TO SELL MY SOUL TO KANNA TO NOT GET SUED!!! I know I know no proper english..but hey it's summer. I won't be updating for awhile because of a camping trip coming up. Enjoy the cliffhanger. Ja ne! 


	9. Jewel Shard in the Meji Era?

HEY! What's up? I'm sorry this story hasn't been getting any new chapters but hey, there were other stories to be worked on and homework to complete! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~Kagome  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Jewel Shard in the Meji Era?  
  
Everyone was sitting in the dojo, eating some of Kaoru's horrible cooking. They were all lying and saying it was good. Yahiko came running in.  
  
"There's a dragon outside!" he yelled.  
  
"Inu Yasha I sense a jewel shard." Kagome informed him.  
  
"A JEWEL SHARD!!!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Calm down missy!" Sano ordered.  
  
Kaoru started throwing things at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha grabbed Kenshin as something to block with.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NOW GO AND GET RID OF IT!!!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin mumbled.  
  
He now had swirly eyes. Inu Yasha dropped him.  
  
"Let's go and get rid of this dragon." Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
"Good." Kaoru yelled after them.  
  
Inu Yasha and company walked outside to see a huge dragon. Kagome went straight behind Inu Yasha.  
  
"Okay, where is the jewel shard Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked irritably.  
  
"In it's forehead." Kagome answered.  
  
"Okay." Inu Yasha said pulling out Tetsusaiga.  
  
He killed the dragon easily.  
  
"Kagome go get the jewel shard." Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"Okay." Kagome replied.  
  
Kaoru and the others came out to see a dragon lying dead in the yard of the dojo.  
  
"Okay what about the clean-up job, huh?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'll take care of that." Miroku said.  
  
"Wait until I get the stinkin' jewel shard!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why would I suck up a pretty girl like you, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu Yasha hit him in the head.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP LECHER!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Sit boy." Kagome ordered.  
  
"Aaah!" Inu Yasha screamed, falling flat on his face.  
  
"I'm done Miroku," Kagome said walking up to them. "You can get rid of it now."  
  
Miroku unsealed his wind tunnel and sucked up the dragon as well as some trees (poor poor trees). Everyone who isn't accustomed to this was staring open-mouthed.  
  
"T-the trees." Kaoru mumbled.  
  
"It's not my fault," Miroku cried. "It's this wind tunnels fault (*pointing to his hand*). It's a risk every time this wind tunnel is unsealed."  
  
The police were there in a few minutes.  
  
"Okay what's up with the trees being sucked up into nowhere?" one of the police officers asked.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Miroku's hand and held it up.  
  
"Blame the hand." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"So it was you!" the police shouted.  
  
"You're a monk too!" another yelled.  
  
"Miroku, where is your hand?" Sango asked stiffening.  
  
"Right in front of me Sango dear." Miroku lied.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
She pulled up her hiraikotsu and whacked him in the head with it. Miroku fell flat on his face.  
  
"We'll leave now." the police officers mumbled running out of the dojo gate.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: YAY! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPPER FOR ME TO WRITE!!! TO BAD FOR YOU THOUGH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BUT I ADVIZE YOU TO READ MY OTHER STORIES THE SUMMER DISASTER AND 3 PSYCHOPATHIC PEOPLES & INU YASHA TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! KU KU KU!!!!!  
  
Well? How was it? Short I know, but DON'T BLAME ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WROTE IT! MY SISTER DID! So, keep reading I guess.or just read the other stories..whatever u want to do. Lol. Ja ne.  
  
~Kagome 


End file.
